


Baby Blues

by iironhide



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Kink, M/M, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironhide/pseuds/iironhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To most, the promise of a child seems like a gift. To others, a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a multi chapter thing but I think it's good as a stand alone lol

**Baby Blues – Chapter 1**

* * *

"This is bad! This is very, very bad!"

Blades was pacing in the lower part of the firehouse, the bunker. The rest of his team had gone out on a rescue with their human partners, he staying behind due to an upset tank and other pains.

He hasn't been feeling well for a few earth weeks, so he decided to run a scan using their ship's medical unit.

What he found made his tanks drop and flip from panic and anxiety.

He was sparked.

"This can't be happening! This just can't be happening!"

He felt his internal systems rumble, then he sprinted to the wash racks, heaving his morning energon into the waste disposal unit.

Now his tanks were empty, and he pulled away, leaving against the porcelain title walls, breathing heavily.

He finally gained the energy to stand on his own two legs, his limbs shaking slightly.

"Okay, okay. Let's stay calm, Blades. Everything will be alright... right?"

He jumped slightly as he heard the large elevator from the garage above activated, and his teammates descended, covered in twigs, mud, and suet.

"Another forest fire, caused by the lightening of that last storm." Chief Burns spoke up as the human's exited through the human-sized elevator over by the east wall of the bunker.

"You didn't miss much." Boulder whispered to Blades as he passed by, giving him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder.

The helicopter returned the smile and chuckled.

He couldn't, however, ignore the slight glare Heatwave was giving him. "Would've been done a lot quicker if a certain someone had gone along with us, but instead stayed behind because of an upset tank. Hmph."

The fire truck yelped as he was smacked in the back of the head. He turned around to see Chase, his arms crossed, and his look serious, as usual.

"What? I'm just sayin-"

"I do not care, Heatwave, it does not give you the right to talk to Blades like that."

The helicopter smiled as Chase stood up for him. It was true that Blades loved Heatwave with all of this spark, and the fire truck felt the same way for him, the red mech could act like a real afthole every once in a while.

When the humans went upstairs to wash up and rest from the day, Heatwave sighed and and say with Blades on the large sofa, wrapping his arm around the coptor's shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

Blades smiled then kissed him on the lips.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Heatwave shot him a rare, pure smiled. He leaned down and peck him on the lips again before the coptor leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around the firetruck's neck. Their kiss deepened into a full makeout session as Heatwave wrapped his arms around Blades' waist, letting the orange mech wrap his legs around his hips and laying him down on the couch.

Blades moaned as Heatwave 'a glossa entered his mouth and lashed against his. The coptor let his hands run and rub down the firetruck's back, tracing shapeless images with his fingers.

They pulled back, a line of oral lubricant connecting them before breaking.

"I-I love you!"

"Love you too."

They exchanged those few words before Heatwave began grinding against Blades' interface panel, the smaller mech letting out a breathless groan.

The orange mech gasped as Hearwave latched his mouth onto his sensitive neck cables. He slipped his hands up from the other's back to his shoulders, pushing him away slightly.

"W-wait, Heatwave! I have to tell you something!"

He moaned as large hands cupped his lower paneling and fondled his rotors.

"Can't it wait? I want you so bad right now."

His husky voice almost made him reconsider and let the red mech continue, but he had to tell him now.

"No, it can't wait! It's important!"

The firetruck pulled back with concern in his optics. "What's wrong?"

Blades went to sit up, pushing slightly on Heatwave's shoulders. The other mech pulled back and let the other get comfortable. His arousal was completely forgotten at the point, now focused on Blades' worry.

The copter took a deep breath, looking his lover in the optics.

"I..."

He shook, his optics widening as he covered his mouth, nausea boiling in his tanks as he dashed to the waste cubicle, slamming the door before he reguritated into the waste bin.

Heatwave winced when he heard Blades purge his morning energon, walking over and waiting by the door. After a few minutes, the retching stopped, and Heatwave knocked on the door.

"Blades?"

He only heard panting and he reached down to the door knob to open it. He pushed the door, seeing Blades clutching his abdomen, trying to catch his breath.

"Blades, are you okay?"

He walked over, kneeling down to rub the coptor's back.

Blades pulled back, grabbing a cloth and wiping his mouth.

"I think so..."

Heatwave helped him to his pedes. "Come on, let's get you to the berth so you can rest."

He wanted to protest, but followed, letting his lover pull the covers over him as he hugged his pillow.

"I... I'm sorry..."

He looked up and saw the red mech smile. "It's alright, these things happen. You get some rest now."

Blades nodded, turning over and resting his optics. He heard as Heatwave walked out, closing the door behind him. He looked over his shoulder, then turned back, slipping a servo down to caress his abdomen.

Even though not far along, he could feel his little one's spark, feeling them send pulses of curiosity and love over their forming bond. He smiled, rubbing his stomach plating.

"We'll tell him soon, little bit."

_Hopefully he'll take it well._


End file.
